


Halloween Night

by Sillysbarka16



Series: The Witch, Were and Howl [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Were Catra, Witch Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: It's Halloween and Scorpia's hosting a party for the town. Adora and Catra attend together.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: The Witch, Were and Howl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981552
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of my little series. I have far too many ideas for this world each little installment leads to more ideas and there's only so many hours in the day!

Halloween was always a great night for the people of Bright Moon. It was a time for laughter, for gimmicks, treats and tricks. Where Supernatural’s and humans merged seamlessly, unbeknownst to many of the humans, partying and spending the night together. Of course, there were some people who took the opportunity to increase their magic, but most in Bright Moon saw no need. It was the night of the traditional gathering at Scorpia’s residence, now belonging to her and Perfuma.

Adora, Glimmer and Bow stood out front of Scorpia’s residency, all wearing costumes. If there were a costume competition, Adora wanted Glimmer to win, simply because she was dressed in the most hilarious fashion possible.

“Shall we head inside, Princess Glimmer?” Bow bowed gracefully in front of his girlfriend; the woman dressed in bright colours with a crown resting atop her pink hair. She wore a set of rainbow fairy wings at her back, a stunning bright pink tutu dress and rainbow flat shoes.

Glimmer held her head up high, smiling at Bow, “we shall,” she agreed, taking Bow’s hand. Adora resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her best friend’s, Bow linking arms with the faery easily. He wore a brown leather jacket, a quiver strapped across his shoulder full of harmless arrows. His outfit wasn’t complete without the small bow he held in his hand, red and white.

The three wandered into the house, passing the decorations outside that were too realistic to simply have been bought at a human store. Adora could sense Perfuma’s druidic influence on the ragged garden statues, Scorpia’s fire magic lighting small eternal flames in goblets around the garden.

Adora smoothed her black gown as they entered, adjusting her Witch hat on her head. She’d even gone so far as to wear a talisman around her neck, a ruby and amber entwined stone with brass plating. She’d darkened her eyes with eye shadow, making her look like a stereotypical evil Witch.

Inside the house the party was in full swing, people wearing costumes that left them unrecognisable surrounding them. Adora tailed her friends, taking a glass of water from the drinks table. She noted the punch bowl looked like thick blood, fake eyeballs swimming around within it. Enticing.

“They’ve really outdone themselves,” Glimmer noted as they headed to the main room, decorated with eery cobwebs, goblins and skeletons. Scorpia loved Halloween and it showed, her passion oozing into the room. Even the music playing had some sort of eery note to it, setting Adora’s nerves alight.

“When’s Catra coming?” Bow asked.

Adora shrugged, her pointed hat tilting slightly on her head as she did so, “she said she’d be here.”

As if on cue, Adora felt a finger tap her on the shoulder causing her to spin around and come face to face with a set of familiar, cat like eyes. Adora smiled happily as she recognised Catra, even in her costume (that clearly wasn’t a costume).

Catra had her hair pinned up for the first time since Adora had met her, revealing a set of fluffy, pointed cat ears where human ears should sit. Adora’s heart made a small jump at how Catra’s hair complemented her features beautifully when up, almost messy yet still neat. She wore a suit like outfit, bow tie untied around her neck proudly. Looking down, Adora was amused to release Catra was barefoot, claws black and deadly on her feet.

“Didn’t think you were going to actually come as yourself,” Adora said with a cheerful smile. They’d been talking over the week, had had dinner together, and all the time Catra had said she’d come with something more creative then simply going as herself.

Catra shrugged, her hair bouncing off her shoulder gracefully as she did so and drawing Adora’s eyes, “I couldn’t find anything else and Scorpia thought I should just wear my hair up.”

“It looks good up,” Adora said, trying to pretend she wasn’t blushing.

Catra paused for a second, eyes widening at the complement and colour filling her cheeks before she recovered and grinned, “I thought you’d like it.”

Adora rolled her eyes, “do you want something to drink?”

Catra pulled a face, “blood coloured punch with floating eyeballs? I’d rather drink actual blood thanks.”

“You’re not a vampire,” Adora said with a laugh.

“Exactly.”

Adora rolled her eyes, “some water then?”

“I can accept that.”

The pair walked to the drinks table together, shoulders brushing against each other as they walked. Adora had to still her heart for fear Catra might be able to _hear_ it, she wasn’t sure how good her hearing was in her human (like) form.

Scorpia and Perfuma were gathered around the drinks table, chattering idly to a pair of humans who were commenting on their outfits. Adora was pleased to see Scorpia had dressed in her favourite, handmade costume that made her seem like a scorpion lady. Pincers and a tail, beautifully hand crafted by the incredibly talented Scorpia.

Perfuma on the other hand had swung the completely opposite direction and wore fake fangs and a black hooded cloak, looking incredibly fake and amusing as a vampire. She spotted Adora and grinned, waving her over happily.

Adora wandered closer, Catra strolling behind her casually with her hands in her pockets. Perfuma hugged Adora excitedly, almost succeeding in knocking the Witch hat from her head. She pulled back sheepishly, before waving a hand in the air and producing a small white flower and tucking it into Adora’s dress. “A protection flower completes the outfit,” she explained cheerfully. Adora smiled, she knew there was no protection spell cast onto the flower, but it was beautiful.

“You look amazing, Catra,” Scorpia said, looking at the Were Cat with an expression one could only describe as pride. Adora supposed it was because it had been her idea for her to go as herself.

Catra was smiling slightly, her lip quirked upwards to Scorpia, “it’s an old outfit, thought it fit with the theme.”

“Who doesn’t like dressing up for Halloween?” Perfuma exclaimed excitedly, clutching at her fiancé’s pincers.

Adora smiled at that, looking over at Catra who was staring at her now. Adora looked away quickly, surprised at the intensity of the gaze, then saw Scorpia grinning at the two.

“Oh, you should try the brain cakes, they’re delicious!” Scorpia suggested, pointing towards the table that sat multitudes of Halloween themed foods.

“Mm, I do love eating brains,” Adora said with a laugh.

“They’re useful in spells, aren’t they?” Catra said curiously.

Adora blinked at her, then laughed, “I don’t know what kind of spells you’ve been around, but no, not usually. There’s only a few spells that use _actual_ brains.”

Catra shrugged her off, looking away with an expression Adora couldn’t quite understand. Something that made Adora wonder if perhaps she _had_ seen a spell performed using brains. Adora had certain standards when it came to ingredients, certain spells were completely off limits, and the use of brains was one of them. Brains were too powerful, the control centre of a body. The spells cast using brains were intense, even if the brain came from a chicken. If used correctly, a chicken’s brain could cure cancer, or it could rapidly increase it and cause immediate, painful death.

Perfuma and Scorpia exchanged glances, one that told Adora they knew more then her about Catra’s question. It raised more questions Adora wasn’t sure she’d get answers to, not when Catra was so clearly against Adora prodding her for answers.

“You two enjoy the party,” Perfuma said pleasantly, leading her fiancé off to mingle with other guests.

Adora and Catra wandered away from the drinks table to the food, collecting a small plate of the more edible looking foods. They did, however, both take a brain cake purely because it would disappoint Scorpia if they didn’t.

They shuffled through the crowd, Catra leading the pair and holding Adora’s hand in hers as they made their way to a set of chairs near the dancing space. They sat beside each other, shoulders and hips shy of touching, watching the crowd.

“Ok, humans seriously need to learn about some other Supernatural’s, I’m sick of just seeing pointy fangs and bad coats.” Adora followed Catra’s gaze around the room, laughing quietly at the sheer amount of poorly constructed vampire costumes the humans’ donned.

“I just feel sorry for Entrapta,” Adora said, referring to her vampire friend who rarely left her home for social events. She preferred being at home with her partner Hordak and her multitude of robotic ‘friends’.

Catra snorted, “I doubt that woman even realises people are dressing up,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“You know Entrapta?”

The Were Cat shrugged, watching Adora with an easy expression, undisturbed by the question, “she stayed in the Fright Zone for a while, got to know her there. Scorpia too.”

Adora nodded slowly, she had known Entrapta had made a small stay at the Fright Zone, it’d been where she’d met Hordak after all. She herself had never been to the Fright Zone, yet she knew of it. She knew enough to know any ingredients and spells she bought there wouldn’t be without a price, not necessarily money.

They were interrupted by a human male dressed as an undead King who stopped by, swaying on his feet slightly. He’d clearly been drinking the blood punch. Catra’s narrow eyes looked up, frown setting on her features as she watched the human man stare down at her.

“Good Werewolf costume,” he stated, then wandered off before Catra could even say anything.

Adora was left laughing as Catra released a hiss at his comment, glaring daggers at the mans retreating figure, probably off to harass another unsuspecting Supernatural. Catra crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at the backs of strangers, ignoring Adora’s laughter.

“Shut it, it’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny, you don’t look anything _like_ a Were Wolf.”

Catra mumbled something unintelligible beneath her breath and Adora laughed harder, “I’m _not_ a dog.”

Adora straightened up, still laughing and _thoroughly_ amused by Catra’s distaste for being compared to a Wolf, “you’re not, you’re Catra.”

“Too right.”

They sat together at the chair for what felt like a short while, yet must have been far longer then they’d realised, neither noticing the slowly dwindling numbers in the room, the music dying down to a quieter, slower selection of songs. Adora’s ears picked up at the sound of one of her favourite songs being played, leaping onto her feet and holding out a hand for Catra, the Cat simply staring at it in distaste.

“Come dance with me,” Adora said, waving her hand for Catra to take.

“I don’t dance,” Catra said with a glare, not budging.

Adora grinned, reaching forwards and pulling Catra to her feet. It was only thanks to Catra’s surprise she was able to achieve success in her plans, Catra standing beside her in confusion.

“One song,” Adora promised.

Catra groaned, rolled her eyes, then took Adora’s hand reluctantly. Adora grinned happily as she swooped in and gracefully wrapped Catra’s body in her arms, one arm around her waist, the other taking Catra’s arm. Catra was too surprised to stop Adora, her other arm resting against Adora’s bare shoulder.

There weren’t many people left on the dance floor, nor were there many sitting by watching, leaving Adora feeling like she and Catra were the only two in the room. She felt energised, swaying comfortably with the Were in her arms.

As they danced, Catra grew in confidence, a small smile twitching at her lips. Adora couldn’t stop smiling, completely at ease with where she was. At some point she could feel the talisman around her neck begin to glow, her magic flowing through the pendant easily. Catra’s gaze followed the glow for a moment, then she grinned.

As the song came to an end, Adora prepared herself to stop, though Catra surprised her. As the next song started, the Were pulled Adora in close, bodies flushed against each other, Catra’s arm wrapping around her waist and claws resting comfortable against her. Her other hand released Adora’s, sweeping lower and joining around Adora’s waist, securing the Witch to the Were.

Adora’s eyes were wide as she wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck, dancing to the song though barely registering it. She was too distracted by Catra’s warm hands on her lower back, how close their faces were Adora could _so_ easily lean forwards and kiss the woman.

She wanted to.

Catra was smirking though, thoroughly triumphant in the very obvious affect she was having on Adora and thriving on it. Adora could not help but relax at her familiar smirk, Catra’s ears twitching slightly on her head.

“And you said you couldn’t dance,” Adora finally found her voice, even as the song finished and bled into another easily, Catra not once releasing Adora for even a moment.

“I said I _don’t_ dance. Not that I can’t.”

“Is there a difference?”

“A big one.”

Adora smiled at that, “I’m glad you changed your mind then.”

“It’s not the worst thing I’ve done.”

Adora scoffed at that, looking pointedly at how they were standing, how close they were, grinning, “sure, I believe you.”

They remained in each other’s arms for another two songs before they decided to take a break and headed for the gardens. Adora claimed Catra’s hand comfortably in hers as they sat beside a water fountain in the back garden, decorated aptly with spiderwebs and dead flowers.

“Tonight, was fun,” Catra finally said, looking up at the starry sky and looking completely relaxed and content.

“I had a lot of fun,” Adora agreed.

Catra turned to Adora, eyes glowing in the darkness, reflecting the talisman that still glowed around Adora’s neck. Adora’s breath hitched as Catra placed a hand below her chin, claws resting below her ear. The Witch’s eyes were blown wide as she stared into the Were’s eyes, answering the silent question within.

In the next second, Catra swooped in and claimed Adora’s lips, Adora’s eyes fluttering shut at the surprising softness of the Were’s lips. She relaxed into the kiss, one hand reaching up to Catra’s cheek softly.

All too soon, Catra was pulling back leaving them both breathless, the Were recovering quickly and her signature smirk falling onto her face. Adora couldn’t help how her eyes drifted towards Catra’s lips, already wishing she could feel them on hers again.

“Yeah, tonight was fun.”

Adora couldn’t stop the spluttered laugh that escaped at that, how composed Catra sounded when her heart was still trying to remember how to relax in her chest.

“Are you ok?” there was genuine concern in Catra’s voice and Adora rapidly shook her head, trying to regain her own thoughts.

“I’m perfect, fine, great, dandy!”

Catra snickered at that, “you’re an idiot.”

Adora shrugged, “that may be, but you’re dating this idiot.”

Catra gave a long, drawn out sigh, though her eyes told Adora she was thoroughly _happy_. “Yeah, I suppose I am. My girlfriend’s an idiot.”

Adora blushed, though couldn’t help the response that crawled to the surface, “I take offence to that.”

“Do you deny it?”

Adora paused, then, “well, no.”

“My point: I’m dating an idiot.”

“Well, so am _I_.”

“I’m not the one who’s brain couldn’t handle a kiss.”

“It was a good kiss!”

Catra stared at her blankly, then burst out laughing, “I guess now I know how to shut you up at least.”

Adora mumbled beneath her breath, glaring at the ground, “I could always curse you.”

The Were snickered, “I doubt you’ve ever cursed anyone in your life.”

She had her there, Adora hadn’t ever cursed anyone. Hadn’t needed to. She wasn’t like many Witches; she didn’t seek pleasure from inflicting strange illnesses on others. She might need to make an exception for Catra though.

“There’s a first time for everything.”

Catra nodded, grinning and leaning back against the chair, once more staring up at the night sky. “So, got a date for Scorpia’s wedding next week?”

Adora shook her head slowly, “I wanted to ask you,” she admitted.

The Were smiled, tilting her head to Adora, “you still can.”

“I feel like I just did.”

Catra hummed, “I don’t think I count that.”

Adora laughed to herself, then said, “Catra, would you accompany me to Scorpia’s wedding to Perfuma next week?”

“I would be most delighted.”

If they spent a while longer in each others arms and kissing until Adora's phone chimed, who would be the wiser? 

**Author's Note:**

> Until glimmer finds them in the garden and announces it's time to go, completely aware she just interrupted the new couple.


End file.
